Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with aerial vehicles and aimable devices. Aircraft mounted searchlights have become increasingly more powerful over the years. These powerful searchlights generate a lot of heat that can damage the aerial vehicle. For example, FIGS. 1A and 1B depict a helicopter 100 having an aimable device 102, such as a searchlight, mounted on the boom 104. The aimable device 102 can point at and subsequently damage the skids 106, supports 108, lower portion 110 of the helicopter 100 or any other equipment attached to the helicopter 100 depending on the duration of exposure and proximity of the parts to the light beam 112. Moreover, other aimable devices, such as lasers or weapons, can also damage the aerial vehicle. The aerial vehicle can also impair the operation of some aimable devices, such as sensors.